


Playful Rivalry

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [142]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Frenemies, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Charles and Evelyn had always had something of a rivalry.





	Playful Rivalry

Charles and Evelyn had always had something of a rivalry. They disagreed on most things, politically and socially, but, despite their bickering, their disagreements always had an underlying warmth.   
“The thing about Lady Mary is that she considers all of this a right, but she doesn’t want to work for it.” Charles observed, leaning casually against the bannister.   
“I’m sure she thinks much the same about you.” Evelyn replied, slightly irritably. Charles gave him a teasing smirk and Evelyn felt himself grin. Charles laughed and Evelyn playfully swatted his arm. 

Each baited the other, but they couldn’t be without them.


End file.
